


Extraordinary 'ol Haru

by Goryuck



Category: Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Feelings, Fluff, Post-Canon, Road Trips, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27788089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goryuck/pseuds/Goryuck
Summary: On a road trip with Kanami, Haru has conflicting feelings about the burdens put on her. Its up to Kanami to get Haru to talk and help her see how great she is.
Relationships: Mashita Kanami/Okumura Haru
Kudos: 4





	Extraordinary 'ol Haru

**Author's Note:**

  * For [steamedxing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/steamedxing/gifts).



> A sequel to steamedxing's Plain 'ol Kanami fic. (Read here: https://archiveofourown.org/chapters/67899088), and a late birthday gift. Enjoy! :3

“ _Is that...her?”_

“ _There she goes...”_

“ _Kunikazu's failure.”_

“ _Couldn't even accept marriage.”_

“ _She's a shame of her father's name.”_

Haru Okumura has always considered herself both fortunate, and unfortunate. She's rich; concerns of debts are never seeds in her mind, much like a clear garden with no weed infestation. But despite being able to buy anything she wants, matters of the heart and mind are beyond the grasp of the material.

Being wealthy doesn't heal Haru's heart from her losses. At age 5, her mother died, and her father had to deal with a responsibility he was not prepared for. Instead of raising Haru like a daughter, he raised her like a bargain bin for when he decided to enter politics. His death was of little comfort. While she did cry, she wondered if she cried for the father that she knew, or the one she _thought_ , she knew.

Haru never forgave Kunikazu for using her. Its clear that from her experiences into his mind, that whatever love he had for her likely died with her mother too; as painful as that took time to admit. But regardless of how he viewed her, Haru never wished him death; but that was not a luxury neither her nor Kunikazu could afford when the supernatural was involved. Murdered by a teenager that Haru has had conflicting feelings about; but that is neither here nor there for that.

She sighs from her seat, the passenger seat to be exact. The tall metallic rectangular shapes of the city could barely be seen anymore from behind, with luscious mountains of brown and green taking over; slowly changing to a mix of red and orange. Given the dark orange sky, and the sun setting down, it will be night soon.

“You've been quiet since we left Haru.” Kanami Mashita, the person driving; a dear friend (and crush) of Haru's spoke. Her soft, if slightly ditsy tone broke Haru from her musing. “And that was 2 hours ago.”

Haru shifted her view slightly from the window to Kanami, barely glancing her. “Its nothing Nami~” she said, hoping that Kanami wouldn't poke much into it.

Kanami Mashita; a girl that Haru met by dumb coincidence one day, about a year ago. Haru wasn't sure what exactly allured her to the girl. Her clumsiness? Her weird fashion? Her overall cuteness? Maybe all of that and more. Regardless, their meeting was one that Haru considered an act of fate; not that she's a firm believer in that, but what other reason could she have had to cross paths and bond with her?

Even now, part of her wonders what Kanami sees in her. Not that her circle of friends is a large one, namely because most people that she meets tend to want her because of her name, not because of herself perse. Always about the money or the power; never about the relationship.

This is something that Haru noticed in a lot of the people Kunikazu had her meet. None of them wanted anything more than power. For what? Haru couldn't fathom. To her it was pointless anyway. If her experiences prove as an indicator that power isn't everything in life.

Why betray, murder, use, steal power when its useless when you die? When Kunikazu died, some of even his longest workers didn't miss him. They just wanted to know who was going to inherit the power he left behind.

That, admittedly stung Haru; and it showed her reality of the people in business, notably those of higher positions. Things like friendship, relations and such don't matter to them. Its all about that #1 position.

Even 2 years later, Haru can't comprehend why the needless sacrifice for it. What does it accomplish if the power isn't even going to be used for a greater purpose? Just more power?

Even drug addictions make sense to a degree. Politics do not.

Kanami in a sense, is someone that Haru has a bit of envy towards. Kanami isn't a rich person, she's no noble, nor someone with money. She's as she recalls saying once _**'Plain 'ol Kanami'**_. A girl that has no one chasing her, because in the eyes of many, she has nothing to be chased for.

Haru vehemently disagrees with those statements. To her, Kanami isn't plain in the slightest. In a way, Haru wishes she were more like Kanami. Not a public figure, just...a normal person that goes unseen. Unburdened by the expectations of the higher branches of society. Kanami doesn't know that...and Haru wishes she didn't either. But that's not what fate handed to her.

_**Sometimes fate can be cruel indeed.** _

“It doesn't sound like nothing.” Nevermind, she's poking after all. “We're nearing Tsumago.” She said “We'll stop here for the night.”

Haru let out a sigh of relief, thankful to have avoided that, and shifts her view back to the road and environments ahead. She didn't notice Kanami eyeing her warily however.

* * *

“Here we are.” Kanami said after parking outside of the town limits. "Tsumago-Juku!" she excitedly claims

[Tsumago-Juku](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/4/47/150606_Tsumago-juku_Nagiso_Nagano_pref_Japan23s3.jpg/1200px-150606_Tsumago-juku_Nagiso_Nagano_pref_Japan23s3.jpg) [Tsumago-Juku 2](http://tokyostreetview.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/01/20150331-Tsumago-juku.jpg) [Tsumago-Juku 3](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/b/bc/Tsumago_2009_5.JPG/1200px-Tsumago_2009_5.JPG)

Haru, clad in a pink dress with up/down white stripes, a white belt tied around her waist, white mid-heel sandals, a brown bag hoisted over her left shoulder, and a summer cream hat steps out of the car and looks over the small town; the light summer breeze tickling her as she feels the air brush her with welcome. “Wow...it looks quite perennial.” a light smile adorns her lips. “I think I might like it here...even if its for the evening.” she turns to Kanami. “Why did we park outside of the town?”

Kanami, clad in dark green short shorts, brown sandals, and a white shirt with the Kanji for 'Traveler', and her glasses, walks to the back of the car and opens the trunk. “This is a post edo-era town...or so I read about last week while we were making plans.” she says and takes out a small black briefcase, next to a pastel one. “I sort of forgot the details, but I think its this way to preserve history. So no cars are allowed inside.”

“Hmm...I see.” Haru nods, walking over to the trunk of the car, then gets her pastel briefcase out. “I didn't think people would go to such great lengths to preserve such a nice little town.”

“I sort of flunked history...and math.” Kanami shamefully admits, sighing. “Too many numbers. Brain go kaput, you know?” Kanami makes a motion with her hands like an explosion around her head. “Saya-sensei always scolded me for it.”

Haru stiffs a giggle, but ultimately lets it out. “That is so you Nami~”

Kanami let out an annoyed groan. “Kind of wish it wasn't.”

_No Nami...I'm glad that it is._

“Shall we?” Haru says after Kanami closes the trunk. She offers her hand.

“Yes!” Excited, Kanami takes Haru's hand. Haru lets her fingers slide over between Kanami's fingers, and gently grips. “This way Haru~”

Haru nods, and lets Kanami take the lead, more than happy to be this comfortable with her crush. Before, the two were nervous to even hold hands. But over time, that fear has subsided, and they are far more comfortable with light physical interactions.

Haru admittedly, wishes for more, but doesn't want to scare Kanami off. Being so touch-starved has its disadvantages, sadly.

* * *

 _ **Hotel Kisoji**_. Not too much of a fancy name, and its interiors say as much. Classic as the town it up-brings. Haru didn't mind at all. High-class hotels and rooms tend to be so overly decorative; at least, for Haru that is. She would admit it could feel gaudy at times. For Haru, simple sometimes is better. The change of scenery is welcome because of it. Homely, in a sense as she drops her case near one of the futons. “Aah...this is quite cozy. Wouldn't you say Nami?”

“Definitely.” Kanami drops her case next to the other futon and stretches slightly. “Mmm...starving.” she pats her abdomen. “How are you feeling?”

“A bit famished.” Haru admits. “I can go for something...” she slides a finger to her cheek, and pokes it. “Not too filling. Something that fits the mood.”

“How about Ramen?” Kanami states. “I saw a shop on our way here.”

“...Ramen.” Haru repeats it, sounding right as she says so. “Its not something I tend to eat, but I can make an exception.”

“Ramen, ramen!” Kanami grins, eager. “Come on Haru!” she grabs Haru's hand and pulls her, practically dragging Haru out of the room.

“H-Hey wait Nami-WAAH!” And out the room they go. “N-Nami, give me a moment!” Haru, startled, squeaks in a higher volume than her usual.

“Ramen Haru!” Kanami, despite her excitement, did slow down once they got out of the hotel and into Terashita Street, the western most street of Tsumago-Juku.

Already the skies had turned dark, with little lights adorning the sky, along the big round moon. A Full Moon today. The streets have faint white lights at every house corner, for easy visibility, even if the street itself is a bit shrouded in dark still, its perfectly visible with the lights.

Kanami thankfully quieted down once they started to walk, and Haru was able to walk by her side. She kept stealing glances at her, admiring Kanami. Not her beauty perse (she already sees that all the time), rather...her carefree attitude. Part of what Haru envies as well.

_How is it like to live without expectations? Without burdens? I envy you Nami..._

What would it be to live in Kanami's shoes for one day? To be simple and free instead of complex, unburdened.

_If only..._

Kanami noticed Haru look upset and a little distant. Now, Kanami's no genius, but she knows something is up with Haru.

Time to get her to tell after dinner.

* * *

 **Kisojo's Hot Spring** s are as refreshing as Kanami had hoped. Its nothing spectacular like other big inns (notably, Amagi Inn), but it fits what it needs to do perfectly for Haru and her.

“Am I sleeping like a bear tonight.” Kanami sighs in relief as she sits one one of the rocks at the edge. “What about you Haru?”

“...” No answer. Kanami's lips and eyebrows curl to a frown. “Haru.”

“Eh-ah?” Haru blinks, looking up from her deflated state, her chest upwards above the water. “I...suppose I'll sleep well.”

Kanami stares hard at Haru. “Haru.” her tone changes, far sharper and direct. “What's going on?”

Haru flinched. She's not used to Kanami's more serious tone; it rarely happens. But when it does, watch out.

“...” Haru sighs. “Ok...I guess I can tell you.”

“You're the one that told me 'You know you can talk to me right?'” Kanami says “Back when I thought that I was plain because of what people told me.”

Haru's eyes widened. “You...remember that?” taken aback, Haru wasn't sure what to say.

“Why wouldn't I?” Kanami sips back into the water and walks over to Haru, sitting next to her. “I wanted to keep those unsavory parts of myself to well, myself.” a bit of sarcasm, but nothing deep; just an observation. “I was feeling self-conscious for what people were telling me, letting it get to me. But you-” Kanami playfully pokes Haru's cheek. “-Snapped me out of that.”

Haru blushed at the poke, and hated that Kanami had a point. She did do that. “...And I guess I'm feeling self-conscious myself now. Today was rough Nami...before we left for the trip.” Haru decides to talk about it.

“...You had to attend a business meeting at Okumura.” Kanami recalls “Did something happen?”

“Nothing directly, but I heard the other members of the board whisper.” Haru said, looking rather peeved. “A failure to my family's name, shameful for annulling the marriage with Sugimura, a disappointment for not wishing to continue Okumura Foods personally, and letting Takakura-san take the position.”

“...And it bugs you.” Haru's nod confirms as much. “...Why?”

“...” Haru looks up, torn and lost. “I envy you Nami. You're so...simple and clean. I'm not.”

“?” Kanami blinked, not expecting that. “What do you mean Haru?”

Haru stifles lightly, leaning back. “Ever since birth, I've been burdened with expectations of what to do in life. Like...my life already was planned out for me, despite me never having any choice in the matter. The choice was taken from me without consent. 'Haru you're going to marry for the good of the company; Greet that person over there, smile.' So on, so on.” Haru says, rambling a bit. Sighing, she joins her hand below the water, and raises her hands, then splashes her face. “If I don't meet those expectations, I'm deemed a failure...despite that I never wanted or chose those expectations.”

She rubs her eyes, sniffing a little, then looks at Kanami. “I envy that about you. Being rich is not the luxury that many believe. I'd much rather be more modest and middle-class.” She finishes, feeling rather good that she got that out of her.

“...You're wrong Haru.”

“...Huh?” Haru blinks “What do you-” She lets out a light yelp, not expecting Kanami to grab her hands and stare at her so strongly “K-Kanami what are you-”

“You're not a burden to anyone. You, Haru, are _**extraordinary**_. You're honest with yourself, you lift heavier stuff than I do, you continue to try and find your happy place, even when you feel alone in the world; you keep striving to carve you own path in the face of people that push you down. I wouldn't be able to handle those things. I'd break down and cry. You're strong Haru...stronger than you realize.” Kanami smiles “That inspires me you know. Cause the idol business is no walk at the arcade either. You have expectations too...just not as personal as yours, but we do have burdens.” she chuckles “Just ask Rise-senpai. Boy does she handle the pressure better than I ever will; but I don't give up either.”

Kanami let go of Haru’s hands and let Haru be one with her thoughts and feelings. “Do you mean that?” Haru spoke softly, sounding bothered.

Kanami nods. “Mmhmm! You're just not pretty Haru. You're strong of heart too. I want to be more like that.”

Kanami expected many things to happen. Haru clinging to her in a surprise hug, was not on that list. “H-Haru?!” Kanami yelped, her face red as Haru buried her face on her breasts.

“Thank you...” Haru sniffed, smiling. “Thank you for that Nami...”

“I uh, y-yes, you're helcome Waru.” Kanami spoke flustered beyond compare as she returns the hug.

The two stayed in comfortable silence for a good few minutes, and then walked out of the hot springs together.

“Mmm...can you sleep with me tonight Nami?” Haru kindly requests, looking pleadingly at Kanami in her PJ's.

The request alone turned Kanami redder than her own blood. “I, uh, abga. Hure Saru-SU-SURE HARU!” Kanami quickly corrects herself. “I-I'm ok with it.”

Haru giggles, and takes Kanami's hand “Thank you.” She pulls Kanami closer, and lightly presses her lips onto Kanami's. She pulls back, smiling at Kanami, and then walks to her futon and gets inside of it. “Coming Nami~?”

“BRZYADALAYF-” Haru I think you broke her. “S-sure. I can, to dhat. I tihnk. Moving.” Indeed, Kanami manages to move over to Haru and scoot in next to her. Haru embracing her, and resting her head on her breasts, perhaps a bit too much for Kanami, but she manages not to faint.

“Mmm...good night Nami~” Haru smiles, elated as she rests comfortably on Kanami.

“G-good night...Haru...” Kanami mumbles, shakily and a mix of baffled and ecstatic with a bit of frantic thrown in there.

Kanami's not sure what's happening between her and Haru...but she likes it. Maybe this road trip will be far more enjoyable than either of them expected it to be...


End file.
